


Part 1

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun series I'm working on. No beta. Enjoy. :)

“Excuse me?” said Cas.

Father McLeod just kept smiling sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, Castiel, but we’re going to have to let you go,” said Father McLeod. Maybe it was the cramped, closet of an office. Maybe it was because the air conditioning was down. All Cas knew was that he was feeling very uncomfortable.

“But, Father McLeod…I’ve been working at this church since I was a teenager. I worked here part time, I’m head of the _charity work here_ ,” said Cas.

“That’s the thing, Cas. We don’t have the charity to keep you on staff,” said Father McLeod.

“But your sister Ruby’s on staff and all she does is _stand there_.”

“She’s the choir teacher and leader of the choir.”

“All she does is move her lips, she doesn’t even _sing_. And what about Meg?”

“Well, she’s going to be…heading charity after you leave,” said Father McLeod awkwardly. Cas stood up.

“ _Seriously_? _Meg_? She doesn’t know the difference between a food drive and a blood drive!”

Cas couldn’t believe this.

“Well, Father Pellegrino wanted a new, fresh perspective on our charity work, and Meg seemed to be the best choice,” said Father McLeod.

“ _Mark’s doing this to me_? Fergus, we’ve known each other for _years_ , I knew you before you became a Father. You’re seriously going to let that guy take away my job?” asked Cas. Father McLeod raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, Castiel, but it’s out of my hands,” said Father McLeod. Without another word, Cas strode out of the office, pissed.

*****

“Cas, you know it’s okay right?”

Cas groaned, frustrated at this response.

“No, it’s not Anna,” said Cas. He was lying on a couch in his luxurious living room, the phone lazily on speaker.

“Cas, Dean will be okay with you losing your job. He can support you without that job, you know?” said Anna.

“But I don’t want that! I don’t want to just live off of Dean’s money for the rest of my life. I’m not a homemaker, Anna. I like work. I want to work. If I tell Dean, he’s either going to distract me and stop me from going back to work or somehow influence someone into giving me work. I don’t want that. I want to find work on my own,” said Cas. Cas could hear his older sister sigh on the other side of the phone.

“Well, what are you doing now?” asked Anna.

“I managed to get a temporary job at a gas station. I’m hoping I can get a real job soon,” said Cas.

“I hope you do too, Cas. I mean, seriously—a gas station?”

“I’m a sales associate,” said Cas defensively.

“Yeah…Well, everyone else loves you and they want you to call,” said Anna, throwing a bit of guilt his way.

“But Dad’s never home when I call,” said Cas.

“Stop whining, Cassie. You got Hael, Ephraim, Gabriel, Michael, Bartholomew, Gadreel, Rachel, Naomi, Ezekiel, Muriel—Shall I go on?”

Cas sighed. His family was very close knit and large. He only really had five brothers and sisters, but his dad was the oldest of nine children and all his brothers and sisters had at least five kids, and that wasn’t even counting his father’s cousins and their children. However, Cas has long been quite distant to most of his family. It was only after Dean soothed Cas into the idea that he actually began to talk to other people other than Anna and Balthazar.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you all want me to come back and just join the family company,” said Cas. He knows they all think it. That’s all half of them talk about whenever he calls.

“No, Cas, we love that…you’re a…Seriously, Cas, you’re working at a gas station?”

Cas hung up the phone.

“Well you don’t see me grumbling about how you’re just living off Dad’s money,” grumbled Cas as he walked over to the put the phone away. Right as Cas put down the phone, it rang once more. Cas glanced at the caller ID. He immediately picked it up.

“Dean.”

The word was breathless as he said it, as if he had just rain ten miles straight.

“Cas.”

His voice broke awkwardly in the middle of Cas’ name, and for a moment, if Cas closed his eyes, he could transport himself back to that day in the rain where his father had kicked officially him out of the family and Dean had hugged Cas and told Cas to come with him back to Lawrence, that he’d find a way to help Cas through college, that they could stay together, that he…that he _loved him_. And the thought that even after years of knowing one another, that Dean’s voice could still transport Cas to that very day…well, it was simply wondrous.

“…as? Cas? Cas, I love hearing you breathe and everything, but I was hoping to hear more about your day…Cas? Are you asleep? It’s eight over there, right? I thought I got the timing right,” Dean rambled on, trying to recover from his embarrassing first word. Cas snapped out of the memory. He’d rather listen to the Dean of the present than the Dean of the past.

“No, Dean, you’re fine, it’s 8:13 over here. I’m sorry for wasting your time, I guess I just spaced out,” said Cas, feeling stupid.

“Cas, you’re never wasting my time,” said Dean in a matter-of-fact way, “Now, how are you? How was work today?”

_Act cool, act cool, act cool_ , thought Cas.

“I’m good. Work was good.”

_Nailed it_.

“Wow, thanks for the description, Cas, you should write a novel,” said Dean.

_Crap_.

“What is there to say? Work’s been slow and I haven’t been able to get any of my ideas approved,” said Cas, shrugging even though he knew Dean wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Jeez, I’m sorry about that, Cas. I hope you can get something approved soon. I know you get anxious when you don’t have something to work on.”

“Enough about me, Dean, what about you? How’s Tokyo?”

Dean was the Vice President of Research and Development for Singer Cars and Motor Vehicles. They had recently set up a new branch in Japan that Dean was helping break in.

“Well, I’ve probably been listening to way too much Styx and Vapors to be PC, but nobody seems to be caring too much. Work’s been good, but I’ll probably have to be here for a couple more weeks,” said Dean. There was a pause after that. This pause filled with wanting and missing and love.

“I…I really miss you, Cas,” said Dean. His voice was strained. It broke Cas’ heart to hear Dean like this.

“Are you sure Bobby can’t just go over there and take over? I mean, he’s the president of the company.”

Dean laughed.

“Cas, I speak Japanese.”

“He does too. I saw him proving it to Sam once. Sam called him a show off.”

“Cas, he’s the president of the company. He has president stuff to attend to.”

“Well, that’s not vague at all,” scoffed Cas.

“Don’t give me that tone. I’m not an expert on presidents. I don’t know everything he does. All I know is that I’m a people person, I speak Japanese, and I need to teach the heads of R&R over here what we’ve been doing and experimenting on so that we’ll all be on the same page.”

Cas sighed.

“I understand. I just wish someone else could do it,” said Cas.

“I wish someone else could too, honeybee, but what can I say? Life isn’t always fair,” said Dean, “Anyways, don’t forget that Sam’s coming back home soon.”

“Of course,” said Cas, “When is he coming, again?”

Sam had been finishing up his last bit of paperwork in Kansas City. Sam had decided to come back to Lawrence after his break up with his last girlfriend, Amelia. He wanted “A new start”, to get away from Amelia and the husband Sam didn’t know she had.

“For the life of me, I can’t remember. I think it’s either tomorrow or the day after,” said Dean. Cas nodded.

“Okay,” said Cas.

“Sorry, honeybee, but I got to get back to work. I’ll call you later, all right?” said Dean. Cas smiled.

“Okay, love.”

“Love you Cas.”

“Love you too, Dean.”

Cas hung up the phone and glanced at his new uniform in the mirror. Cas sighed. _Time for work for me as well_ , thought Cas, grabbing the keys to the impala.

*****

“…Good luck!” said Cas, giving the woman a thumbs up. The woman smiled, grabbing her plastic bag as she left the cash register.

“Cas? Is that you?”

Cas’ eyes widened. It was the moose himself, looming over him like the giant he was.

“Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow,” said Cas, confused.

“Did Dean forget to tell you it was today? My question is why are you _here_? _Working at a gas station_?”

Cas looked from side to side. He left the cash register and walked Sam away.

“Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me you won’t tell Dean,” said Cas in a hushed tone. Sam nodded. It was like Sam was holding in excitement for keeping one of Cas’ secrets, like a little brother peeking into the mind of an older brother he adored.

“I…I lost my job at the church yesterday,” said Cas. Sometimes, it surprised Cas how much Sam could emote with his face, his expressions were insane sometimes.

“ _No_ ,” said Sam, stunned, “But they love you at that church! Didn’t you start going there when you moved in with your cousin Balthazar? You’ve been working there since high school; you started doing all that charity work for them straight out of college.”

“ _I know_. I mean, they picked _Meg_ to head the charity work now. Can you believe that?” said Cas, still pretty confused by the choice as well.

“That sucks, Cas! Is that why you’re working at a gas station?” asked Sam.

“No, Sam, I’m working here because I like working at a gas station.”

Sam was quiet for a moment.

“Of course I’m only working here because of that, Sam. Seriously you’re a lawyer, I thought you could pick up on sarcasm,” said Cas, a bit annoyed. But then, Sam gave Cas those puppy dog eyes, and Cas couldn’t stay angry at him after seeing those.

“Anyways, this is only temporary. I’m going to find a new job soon enough. Who knows? Maybe I’ll find something fun,” said Cas, shrugging.

“So, when are you going to tell Dean?” asked Sam.

“Sam, that’s why I made you promise to keep this a secret—I’m not. Not yet, at least. Not until I get an actual job again,” said Cas, sighing. Sam shifted in his spot. For a six foot five man, he felt more like a big child sometimes.

“Oh, don’t act so uncomfortable about this. I’m the one who’s supposed to feel uncomfortable about this, not you,” said Cas.

“He’s going to be back in a couple of weeks, Cas. I can’t lie for you forever,” said Sam. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Sam, you haven’t even lied once for this yet. Trust me, I’ll find work soon,” said Cas. Sam sighed, but nodded.

“Okay, I trust you, Cas. Anyways, I better get back to the house. See you later,” said Sam, waving goodbye. Cas waved goodbye back as he saw Sam walking out of the gas station.

“Yeah, see you, Sam,” said Cas.


End file.
